Five Crossovers That Aren't Going Anywhere: Part Four
by SCWLC
Summary: So, since each of these crossovers is with a different fandom, and I can't crosspost, I'm posting each one as a separate ficlet. If I could, then I'd do it in the one shot. Actual summary: Connor Temple's sort of a Time Tot.
Title: Five crossovers that aren't going anywhere
Author: SCWLC  
Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, nor do I own Doctor Who.  
Summary: Several crossovers that will not come to fruition for a variety of reasons.  
Rating: PG  
Notes: If you think you want to run with one of these, feel free.

* * *

He'd been alone for so very long.

He was quite startled, then, when his lovely ship dragged him off course, then stopped dead in the middle of space with an expectant whine. He looked about, checked all the instruments, his own memory, everything, but there was nothing there. "There's nothing here," he told her.

She seemed to buck and grumble, and suddenly a ripple appeared in front of him, distorting the space. As he looked longer, examined more closely, he abruptly saw it. There was a distortion here, but it wasn't a distortion. It was another TARDIS. Not like his own, though. Its chameleon circuitry was hiding more than just a device to move through relative time and space. Something had been done to its power source, and his own girl somehow managed to enter the other one.

Inside was a sort of pocket universe. Just a bit. And the walls of this other TARDIS had been made sort of invisible from the inside, creating the illusion that the world within was a part of regular space. In fact, there was a whole solar system in there, one that could actually be transplanted outside this TARDIS. When he got closer, his confusion grew, because it wasn't just any old random planet, it was Earth.

But not his Earth. Not Rose's or Martha's or Sarah's Earth, but it was Earth. The close proximity of the world to the temporal core that made up the TARDIS had done some very odd things to this Earth's composition and temporal cohesiveness. All over, all the time, little portals through time would open and close.

This was too curious not to investigate, so investigate he did. Tripping gaily into the secret government facility, just for the nostalgic feel of it, garnered him rather a lot of guns pointed at him. "Hello, just looking in, you know."

"No, we don't know," said a quite snappily dressed man. "If you wouldn't mind explaining yourself?"

"I actually rather would mind," the Doctor admitted. "You see, until I'm quite certain what's going on here, I'd just as soon not put myself into an uncomfortable spot."

"Perhaps you misunderstand me," said the man sharply. "This is not a request. Someone take this man and put him somewhere contained."

The flash of light on the surface caught his eye. It was one of those mobile telephones so many humans loved to wave about all the time.

It wasn't a phone. It was a device used to hold the consciousness of a Time Lord. Instinct made him do it, the reactions and knowledge of lifetimes had him lunge forward, triggering the device the young man held. Staggering back, a flash of light enveloping him, people all over the room shouted, "Connor!"

This Connor chap looked up, and the Doctor saw it. Could nearly hear it, one heart become two, perception and understanding and infinity all colliding in the gaze before him. They locked eyes, and the Doctor had another shock as the young man, young Time Lord, really, said, "Uncle?"

"You . . ." there wasn't anything he could say as they flew across the space between them.

"I knew you'd come someday," murmured his nephew, the little loomling he'd left behind, thinking he'd never see any of his people, let alone his family again. "You'd said . . . all the things you said before you left to stop the daleks. No one listened, but I was able to talk a TARDIS into helping. I just knew if there was a second Earth you'd come and look."

"What did you do?" he asked, mystified but joyful.

"You were taking us all out of time, out of history," explained the brilliant boy. "So, I had the TARDIS move us all into a pocket of time."

"Us?" he asked.

His nephew nodded. "There's a few of us. We sort of wake up when it's close to the end, then get ourselves reborn and go back into the watches." Looking a little wry, "I think there's a couple of us more conscious or something than others. Cutter's wife, for one."

"Oh?" the Doctor asked, unable to believe this. "And who is she really."

Connor shrugged. "One of my classmates. She always did fancy getting herself a name like, 'The Coming Storm.'"

It all descended into chaos, but the Doctor didn't care. Because even if it was a planet of children, even if some were human, some were half and half and some were pure Gallifreyan, he wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
